pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Who's Your Leader?
The thirtieth episode of Season 37. After hitting Cassie with an evil ray, she wants to take over the town. But Doofenshmirtz also wants to, so it ends up being an evil fight. Phineas and Ferb make a chicken meal. Episode Summary One day, Phineas and Ferb are having fried chicken. Ferb wants to make a delicious chicken meal for the whole world to taste. Phineas thinks that would be cool. Meanwhile, with Cassie, she's busy thinking about the spaceship she spotted the other day. She wondered what Meap looked like, if he was nice or dangerous. But she wasn't aware about the green ray headed towards her bedroom. It was Doofenshmirtz! Doof was proud of his Ultimate-Evil-Inator 2. Norm seemed to like it too. The ray of the Inator zapped Cassie, and Cassie gets an evil grin. Doof wondered who it hit, hoping it was Roger, who he had planned to hit it with. It wasn't. It was a little girl! Doofenshmirtz was mad, but he would still try to become leader still. But Cassie was determined to do the same. Unfortunately, when Cassie and Doof met up, they were at the city hall and their arguing attracted a crowd. It included some of her friends: Bailey, Kenzi, Lauren, Amanda, Heidi, Haven, Mallory, Caleb, Dylan, Ford, Jessie, and Emily. They watched in confusion, wondering why Cassie was bickering with a pharmacist. Then, Doof declared a fight. Heidi wondered why there were so many fights lately. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Cassie and Doof fought an epic battle. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were showing Isabella their wonderful chicken meal. Isabella was the first to try. It was so amazing, she jumped in the air and screamed, making her hair frizzy and messing up her bow. Ferb combs her hair and Phineas fixes her bow. Isabella said everyone needs to try it. She gathered the people she could find: Buford, Baljeet, Django, Irving, Katherine, Tanner, Katie, McKenna, and Hannah. They all tried it. They all jumped out of their clothes (not literally cuz that would be gross). Back at city hall, Caleb is deducting possible theories to Cassie's new attitude. He thinks it could've been caffeine, a pill she had, or an evil Inator. Mallory wants to go with the third option. Then, Roger comes outside wondering what the commotion is. Cassie and Doof both boast that they want to be mayor. Roger says no because one, Doof already tried to do that, and two, democracy doesn't work like that. After those words, Cassie turns back to normal. Cassie wondered what happened. Emily says it's best not to question. Songs *''Try the Chicken Meal!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Roger: "Wait, aren't you a little young to be mayor?" *Cassie: "Yeah..." Ferb's Line "Hey! We should make our very own chicken meal for the world to try!" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle None heard Continuity *Cassie remembers the sighting of Meap's ship ("Cassie and the Thing") *Doofenshmirtz makes a second Ultimate Evil Inator, the third evil related Inator ("Day of the Living Gelatin!", "Where's Perry?") *Roger mentions Doofenshmirtz already trying to become mayor ("The Beak") Allusions *'Kung Fu Panda': One portion of Cassie and Doofenshmirtz's fight involves a dumpling *'Sonic Unleashed': A dumpling fight was also seen in one the game's cutscenes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37